


Here to Serve

by violetpierrot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpierrot/pseuds/violetpierrot
Summary: Lieve'tel's thoughts in the moments leading up to meeting Vox Machina.Spoilers for Campaign 1 and the Search for Grog one-shot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Here to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> for grandmother

A century passed before she learnt to stop her tears before they fell at death rites.

Fifty more years before she learnt to listen, truly listen, with compassion. Offer quiet support, without being intrusive. To allow mourners their grief in their own ways.

The Matron provides the experience of death for the dying. We take care of the living that remain.

Three hundred years since she entered into Her service. Her struggle against destiny had quieted. Not gone completely. As long as she lived, she might question the path of fate.

But for now, she had trust. Trust in her faith.

Someday her own time would come. As it came for everyone.

But now... she looked around the Platinum Sanctuary. Saw the empty spaces of those who were no longer present.   
  
Let the Matron care for the dying. We must care for the grieving.

As she reminded herself of her life's duty, they walked into the chamber.

The Champion's sister, and their companions. Loss and fatigue written in the lines of their faces and the dissociation in their eyes.

They had arrived. The grieving were in need of assistance.

And she was here to serve.


End file.
